thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
KnoxKast Radio
KnoxKast Radio was a podcast hosted by viral celebrities Jason Steele of FilmCow.com and Robert Benfer (better known by his internet name Knox) of The Benfer (formerly known as Knox’s Korner & Bad Idea Pictures) and NewGrounds.com. The show was about nothing. During the run of KnoxKast Radio, the show accumulated approximately 10,000 listeners, which stayed steady until the second-to-last episode, Episode 74. The series ran from June 6, 2006 to December, 2009 and released a new episode periodically each week (although the original decision was each episode be released on the next Tuesday). A spinoff series starring Jason, Robert, and Chris Alex, Chaos Pony, has been released and can be found through Filmcow.com, Itunes, or on chaospony.com. Production Robert Benfer and Jason Steele first met in 2003, when Steele contacted the popular flash claymation artist to offer him a voice cameo in his internet series, "Battle for the Portal". Benfer agreed, and recorded voice work for various members of Knox’s Klay Army, before the climactic scene when the Legomen are discussing the location of Strawberry Clock with various wounded soldiers. Program format Despite the series mainly following a spontaneous style, Jason Steele and Robert Benfer have implied on occasion that they do indeed follow a formula for each episode. In the opening of the episode, Steele and Benfer welcome the viewers to the show, and state the episode’s number as well as any guest stars that will be joining them for today’s episode. On occasion, however, the episode will begin with a cold opening involving Steele and Benfer finishing a conversation that had started in the previous episode. The episode then begins with the two preceding a run-through on any relative news based on their respective productions, usually Benfer’s feature film Villain and Steele’s feature film Spatula Madness. The episode then usually follows into the “KnoxKast News” segment, introduced in the series’ forty second episode “Adolf Benfer”. This segment involves Steele doing a run-down of "breaking news" reports that he uncovered during the week between episodes. These usually consist of random, humorous, and somewhat strange stories. On occasion, certain segments were centered on specific events that occurred during the show’s filming (i.e., Benfer goes on a hippie-hating rant after receiving an angry fan letter that took offense at Benfer’s frequent anti-Semitist style of humor, which provoked the start of the segment). However, in earlier episodes, Steele would instead do a “Fun Facts” segment, also a run-down of interesting facts he claims to have just learned (i.e., coffee cake is not actually coffee-flavored cake, but rather cake with the sole purpose of being eaten with coffee). Either before or after “KnoxKast News”, the episode would then follow into a “Skits” segment where Benfer and Steele attempt to reenact a script they have either uncovered or written independently. These skits range from classical plays such as Shakespeare's "Hamlet" to animated movies such as "Aladdin". Occasionally, whenever the episode featured a guest star, he or she would join in the reenactment. In the third segment, “Movie Reviews”, Steele and Benfer would review a film they have seen recently. Usually, Benfer admits to have not seeing one, though when he has, he shrugs “just OK” and gives no real context or information. By contrast, Steele's reviews consist of strange movies, classical movies, and independent films, usually referred to as “indie films”. In the episode’s closing moments, Benfer and Steele, as well as occasional guest stars, end the episode with closing regards and comments as well as best wishes to the viewer. Throughout the life of KnoxKast Radio, there have been reoccurring plot points. The main story of KnoxKast Radio consists of Twisty Treat stores. Episode 10 started this main plot point with the fallout of America due to a nuclear attack from Sweden to stop the evil from spreading. The ending of the episode had Twisty Treat stores attacking the cave in Canada that they were hiding out in. In episode 50, Knox and Jason found themselves locked in a room with alot of shoes covering the floor. During this episode, they find a dead body in every Twisty Treat they can see. After seeing this, they realise that Brookers has worked with the evil Twisty Treat stores to kill internet celebrities Knox and Jason after they have declared E-War on her in "Episode 25 - The Internet War has Begun". During the later episodes of KnoxKast Radio, a reccurring joke appeared that Robert was a closet Nazi due to a letter he received from a Jewish person. Robert called the holiday Hanukkah "Jewday" and was criticized about it from Jason. In the episode "Episode 42 - Adolf Benfer", Robert stated things such as that his favorite comedy was Schindler's List and he accidentally kicked a "Jew" in the mouth while trying to step over "it". During the course of KnoxKast Radio, Jason started an E-War against the female Youtube user Brookers. In Episode 25 - The Internet War has Begun, Jason started an E-War against Brookers because he got "momentarily annoyed" when watching a video she had released called "Hi my name is...?", where she gets emotional over how the people that watch her videos don't know the real her, and how her friends have to work at places like McDonald's and the Gap. Jason created the website Brookersucks.com to display his contempt of Brooker; he set it up so that anyone else that agreed with with Jason, Knox, and Matt Books could send their anti-Brookers video in. During Episode 25, Jason, Knox, and Matt Books signed up to her forums and "Brooker Sucks" (Jason), "Brooker Does Indeed Suck" (Matt), and "Yeah, Those Guys are Right" (Knox) to post a video that Jason did which involves the "Hi my name is...?" video with pictures of starving African children pasted over the video with Brookers talking in the background. The Africans' plight was set in direct contrast to her relatively shallow problems, and "cheery" music in the background added a sarcastic touch. Brookersucks.com was started to host videos of other people on youtube that were made to agree with Jason's first Anti-Brookers video. In Episode 33 - Brooke Allison Brodack' is Spelled Correctly, Jason, Knox and Matt continue the war against Brookers after receiving anonymous emails about 3 weeks before the episode from a person who had worked with her. These emails contained transcripts of emails that Brooker had sent to this person with messages which included her opinion about topics such as censorship and history, which Jason, Knox and Matt make fun of. The emails also came with information such as the fact that Brooker had been kicked out of her house, apparently for having her feet on her mother's expensive furniture and not washing the dishes. Also attached to one of the emails is a script that Brookers and her new housemate (who himself was a huge fan of hers) wrote. The script at that time was called Roundabout and was about a girl who had been kidnapped and a different girl who did nothing but take drugs, insult her family behind their backs and fight with them whenever she was at home. Jason, Knox and Matt mocked the script's poor pacing, lame dialogue, and ridiculous overuse of cursing. The Brookers E-War was breifly mentioned on the Brookers page on Encyclopedia Dramatica. Conclusion During the series’ 70th episode “Countdown”, Benfer and Steele announced that KnoxKast Radio would finish its run with its seventy-fifth episode. The two of them also revealed that following the finale, a spin-off series, Chaos Pony, would begin. It is confirmed to star Benfer and Steele in their respective roles from KnoxKast Radio, and will take the basic format of the series. It has also been confirmed that Chris Alex, will join the two of them in the role of co-host. Even though it was previously planned to also star Matt Books, he is now unavaliable. However, due to frequent delays and constant television pitches, particularly one involving his Charlie the Unicorn video, Jason Steele was not available to produce the podcast with Robert Benfer, though Steele stated that it could be released "the very nano-second it's finished." In December of 2009, the seventy-fifth episode was finally released, called "The Spectacular Finale". It featured an unedited skit that they recorded which tied up the loose ends of the Twistee Treat conspiracy, as well as their two year long absence. The episode features no editing (as far as we know), including Benfer and Steele's various takes while recording the skit. It is unknown whether the lack of editing or sound effects was due to irony or laziness (likely both). Chaos Pony has been released on February 7, 2011. This new podcast can be found on chaospony.com or Itunes. Legacy On July 21, 2010, Matt Books posted on his website a teaser for his upcoming podcast, entitled "Bookscast". The teaser itself is a parody of the audio from the trailer for Inception. There is little currently known about the podcast's format or main hosts besides Books, if there are any. A link to the teaser is located here: http://www.mattbooks.com/?p=48 Guest List/Hosts During the run of KnoxKast, Robert and Jason had a semi-regular guests on. Every time a guest first appeared, Knox and Jason would ask them about deep sea fishing. -'Robert Benfer (Knox)' (badideapictures.com)... Host -'Jason Steele' (filmcow.com)... Host -'Gian Paolo Lanzafame' (onesecondpictures.com)... Guest -'Matt Books' (mattbooks.com)... Guest -'Sammie Penrod'... LL Cool J -'Nikki Benfer'... One-time guest -'Megan' (Robert's then-Girlfriend, currently his ex)... Guest -'Patrick Snyder' (Evil Knox who lives in LA California)... Guest - Miles '''(Dr. George Alden, CEO of Zephyrhills Bottling Co.) (Former KKF Admin)... One-time guest. Posed as the fictional CEO of Zephyrhills Bottling Co. -'''Will Robson (Knox's set-builder for Villain)... One-time guest Episode List Episode Number - Episode Title: Episode Description Episode 1: The one about Hamlet. - To kick off the series Knox and Jason perform Hamlet! Episode 2: Jasons stories. - Jason tells us some stories and talk of Dr Pepper('s) Episode 3: The one with secret man. - Jason tells us some more stories, we play the secret man song and have 3 movie reviews Episode 4: The one that makes internet history - We make internet history! Episode 5: The one with Tiny Man - Tiny Man re-make and a skit about lots of babies!?! Episode 6: The one with Gian - Gian Joins us for this one hour special Episode 7: The one that never showed up on iTunes - Knox's friend Sammie is on the show! Episode 8: Matt Books in the house! - Another hour long show, this time with 100% more Matt-tasticness. Episode 9: Zephyrhills Mania - Robert and Jason interview Dr. George Alden, CEO of the Zephyrhills water bottling company. Episode 10: Hope everyone is safe. - What a world indeed. Episode 11: The Library - Can you survive... THE LIBRARY?!? Episode 12: Welcome to Latvia! - Enjoy your stay! Episode 13: Dental Floss Wears Glasses and/or Hashbrowns on a Cell Phone - Matt Books returns to shake down the house and rake down the lawns. Trains, foo, trains. Episode 14: The Life and Times of Henry IV - An educational romp through history! Episode 15: This episode is Snazztastic! - Snaaaazzztastic! Episode 16: Under the Sea! - With Megan as our special guest... UNDER THE SEA. Episode 17: Into the Unknown - This just in... Episode 18: Tom's Congressional Review - It's Tom-tastic! Episode 19: Elvis is King - I'm all shook up. Episode 20: The Mystery of the Missing Tomato Soup Can - Robert, Jason, Megan, Matt, Gian, Patrick, good goodly goodness. Episode 21: Heart Warming - Warm and toasty. Episode 22: Part of a Balanced Breakfast - Happy Halloween!! Episode 23: Ali Ababwa - It's reading time! Episode 24: Buzz Aldrin's Tuesday Night Review - Bang, zoom, straight to the moon! Episode 25: The Internet War has Begun - OH NO!!! Episode 26: Hey jude - Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it beeeettttter... Episode 27: Ohmygodimonfire - Ohmygodimonfiresomebodyputmeoutforcryingoutloud Episode 28: Episode Four - Four No More - Woo woo WAA WAA. Episode 29: Oh god I'm so tired... - SLEEEEEEEEPPPPP Episode 30: Operation Santa - Move out! Don don don daa naaa naaaa naaaaaa.... Episode 31: Pee-Wee's Big Adventure - PICTURE TIIIIMMMEEEEE!!! Episode 32: Why Google, WHY?! - WHHHYYYY?!?!?!? Episode 33: 'Brooke Allison Brodack' is Spelled Correctly - More fun with BrookerSucks.com Episode 34: It's Fan Appreciation Day! - Woohoo! GO FANS! Episode 35: 1-800-KNOX-SUX - Lol Knox is GAY Episode 36: Evil Knox Returns - OH NO IT'S EVIL KNOX!! Episode 37: Bad Connection - HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Episode 38: Op4 is a Pretty Lame Movie - It really is, folks. Episode 39: Ga-ga-ghooooosssttsss!! - Boo! HA HA HA HA. Episode 40: S.O.S. - HEELLLPPPP Episode 41: Buffalo. - Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo. Episode 42: Adolf Benfer - Robert Benfer doesn't care about Jewish people. Episode 43: Dougtastic - DOUG DOUG DOUG DOUG Episode 44: Humuhumunukunuku - It's Humuhumunukunukutastic! Episode 45: The Fourty Fifth Episode - THIS IS THE FOURTY FIFTH EPISODE GUYS!!! Episode 46: Moo - Mooooooooooo. Episode 47: Yes Ma'am - ARGGGHHHHH Episode 48: That's So Gay - Totally. Episode 49: Glockenspiel - It's kind of like a xylophone. Episode 50: Gayest Conspiracy Ever - It's like WaterGAYte. It took a lot for us to get the tape back, and unfortunately it came back damaged. WHAT AN ADVENTURE THAT WAS. Episode 51: Kevin Costner - ALERT ALERT. Episode 52: Knox at Night - Knnooooxxx aaattt Niiiiighhht... Episode 53: Rated R for Pony Rape (Parental Guidance Recommended) - Knox at Night Returns Episode 54: Extra Toppings on the Mind - On my miiiinnndddd... Episode 55: Diana and the Amulet - THE AMULET OF POWER. Episode 56: KnoxKast Double Feature of Suck - Two for the price of one! Episode 57: Donut Thermal Dynamics - Do the math. The donut math. This is 10 mins of my life I wont get back. Episode 58: Uncle Larry - Goin' round givin messages to strangers. Episode 59: Socktopia Part 1 - SOCK SOCK SOCK SOCK Episode 60: Socktopia Part 2 - SOCK SOCK SOCK SOCK RETURNS Episode 61: Socktopia Part 3 - SOCK SOCK SOCK SOCK THRILLING CONCLUSION Episode 62: Roundabouts are Gay - Oh god. Episode 63: Food - Yum yum. Episode 64: Timestream Losing Stability - Losjnmg sttabgk box boat boat Episode 65: Make Lovitz, Not Science - SCIENCE! MEREDITH, SCIENCE! Episode 66: The Great KnoxKast Train-wreck - Oh the humanity. Episode 67: Our Community Podcast - Episode 4 - Your Source for Everything Glensville! Episode 68: Tim Burton Sucks and / or Rocks - And or and or and or. Episode 69: The Flabulous Dr. Steve! - He's FLABULOUS! Episode 70: Countdown - HEY GUYS I'M IN THE SWAMP. Episode 71: VVVV - Aahhhgggghhaaaaaggggg Episode 72: Socialism and Naked People - I AM CURIOUS ABOUT THIS EPISODE. Episode 73: Word of the Day - WORD OF THE DAY? WHAT EXITING RADIO THIS IS. Episode 74: The Year 2000 - IT'S THE FAR OFF YEAR OF... 2000! Episode 75: The Spectacular Finale - The Spectacular Finale External links * http://henrypuppet.cedhost.com A secondary hosting option. Posted in the KnoxKast Radio section (which now no longer exists) of the Knoxs Korner Forums by the user 'Henry(the)Puppet' * Brooker Sucks. Jason Steele's Official website, Filmcow * The Official KnoxKast Radio Site - On Knox's KornerFa Category:Shows